ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Anthony Blake
Antonio Marcel Blake, known mostly as Anthony Blake Debuted in the WCSF against a WCSF Veteran Tristagi. Throughout his beginnings in the WCSF, Blake went on to battle other various opponents, have some entertaining and hard fought feuds, as well as cement himself into the minds, and hearts of the WCSF Fan Nation as "The man of Iron Will" Hence his Persona nickname "Iron Man" Early life Blake, Born to parents Maria and Galivino Galvez was given the name Antonio Marcel Galvez, however at the age of 5 was left on the streets outside San Antonio Texas where he effectively changed his name to Blake (After a favorite hero of his). Blake grew on the streets of San Antonio until recruited at age 7 by The Hand, and band of Ganglords and Drug Dealers with in Texas, and L.A. Blake started at level one as a solider for the gang, and quickly rose to the rank of General by the age of 13. At 13, Blake "Transferred" to LA, where he became second to Jack VaGory, Overlord leader of the mighty gang nation. Jack, a paranoid man, quickly became suspicious of Blake and had him Exiled from the gang. Little is known of Blake after this Exile and beating other than Peirce, who has sworn in Blake's contract that Origins are not to be spoken of. WCSF Days Blake Debuted in a match against WCSF Vet. Tristagi. Even as hard fought of a match as it was, Blake was noted on several "Mis Conduct" moves and was beaten by his opponent. Throughout next few weeks, a small Brand war began Between Mayhem and Unleashed. Blake led the Team of new Mayhem Superstars against Unleashed, effectively winning the match for Mayhem. After this, Team mate Axel Anvil became furious with his farmer partner, and through the coarse of a month let on various attacks on Blake. Finally fed up, Blake fought back, and in a bloody, hellashish match, defeated Anvil at Revolution 3. After his match with Anvil, Blake was drafted to Unleashed, and quickly became rivals with Unleashed Champion, Alex Morgan. With Morgan seeing Blake as a "Thorn in the side", Morgan had new Unleashed Superstar Muntari Mebah blind side The Iron Man, and effectively begin Blake's biggest, and most well known feud. After continuations attacks and shots at Blake, Zhilone made a match for the two superstars at the WCSF’s next pay-Per-View. This eventually led to there most well known match at Destruction III, where both men were counted out, still hammering away at one another outside the ring. After the match Zhilone proclaimed that “If they can’t have a decent match as opponents, maybe they would, as partners. Leading up to a match that won both Blake and Mebah the tag team championships. The next week the partnering boiled over when Mebah walked away from a title defense, leaving Blake to loose the tag team championships to Mayhem Tag Team Thunderstorm. This led to Zhilone creating another match at Total Carnage Where Blake passed out from Mebah’s submission, refusing to tap. Middleweight Champion After the match, Blake was given a chance to redeem himself by facing WCSF Middleweight Champion Jerry Platinum. Blake won, and at the same time won his first major championship in the business. Blake went on to face Tomohiro Matsuda in a title defense at Meltdown which was won by Blake. After which, Blake was recruited by his former Rival, Alex Morgan, and help him defend his team against the team of Bale. Morgan's team was victorious although he was eliminated. After this match, Blake would go on face his former enemy turned friend, Tomohiro Matsuda at Hacked for the Middleweight Title, after an intense, hard hitting match, Matsuda forced Blake to submit to the Wrath of Matsuda, ending his Middleweight Title reign. Elevation to the Main Event Scene After losing the title, Blake would not be deterred, determined to continue his ascent. He lost a hard fought match to Mark Thomas on an episode of Rampage. Blake's big break came during the WCSF Rampage Title #1 Contenders Scramble Match where Blake competed against Mebah, Devine, Briggs, and Thomas. Blake managed to get the last pinfall before time expires, making him #1 Contender. Blake immediately set his sights on Rampage champion Sinistra, Sinistra made it known he wasn't going to give up the belt easily, attacking Blake on Rampage and bloodying him with a steel chair. Blake would get his shot at Sinistra at Battlefield, hitting the Screwdriver and winning his first WCSF World Championship. WCSF Rampage Champion Blake's title reign would not be an easy one, as he had to defend his newly won belt at the very next PPV, Nothing to Lose against the Battlefield winner, and former World Champion, Rage Mishima. Blake got arguably the biggest win of his career, defeating Mishima with 2 Screwdrivers. Drug Test "Failure", and Return Blake defended his belt against Daz at the special 3 hour Mayhem where several big name stars were fired for failed drug tests. But after the match, CEO Ralph Pierce came out and fired Blake for failing a test as well. Therefore the title was stripped from him. Several weeks passed and some doubt grew as to how Blake could have failed his test, finally, on the June 30th Rampage, Blake made his triumphant return after his was determined his test was tampered with, and he was immediately placed into the Revolution IV main event against Johnny Devine for the Unified WCSF World Championship. WCSF Undisputed World Champion At Revolution IV, Blake defeated Johnny Devine in the main event with his screwdriver finisher. Blake showed a newfound intensity against his hated enemy, almost getting disqualified at times. Blake therefore became the undisputed WCSF World Championship holder. If Blake though Devine would give up that easily, he was wrong, as Devine instead somehow managed to coerce the Board of Directors into making him the new GM of the WCSF, renaming Mayhem into Carnage, after he and the rest of The Mafia took out David Logan in a steel cage the night after Revolution IV. This gave Devine the power to throw everything he could at Blake, including making him face Shane Evans and Nick Foster in a handicap match. Devine then named himself number one contender for Meltdown. He then forced Blake to fight his friend Rage Mishima in a match where if Blake lost, he would have to face the monster Sinistra in a street fight, and if Mishima lost, his girlfriend Kurisutaru would be fired from the WCSF. Blake lost cleanly via pinfall, and then was attacked by the entire Mafia and beaten down the next week during the match with Sinistra. At Meltdown, an already banged up Iron Man couldn't overcome interference by Mafia member Amen, and lost the title to Johnny Devine. Feud with Amen After Meltdown, Blake was furious that Amen cost him his belt, and then Amen cost him a rematch the very next night on Carnage. Blake then rebounded by costing Amen his WCSF International Championship on Carnage against Sean Knight. The two have been at war ever since, battling each other in brawls throughout the arena, and are set to meet at Hacked 09. Championships • 1 time WCSF Unleashed Tag Team Champion (w/ Mebah) • 1 Time WCSF Middleweight Champion Persona Coming into the WCSF Blake was noted on having a very dark, cold, and lifeless personality. After some time, Blake’s personality has changed slightly, still keeping his dark edge, signature attire of Jeans, Black T-Shirt, Bandanna headband around his long Black hair. And fingerless gloves, Blake has become more friendly, charismatic, and a favorite among the WCSF fans. Still always having that dark, sinister edge, Blake continues to become more charismatic week in and week out. Category:Wrestlers